Second Chances
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: You can't undo the past Gibbs... but sometimes life gives you another chance to get it right." While investigating a murder, LJ Gibbs gets a second chance at a life he'd always imagined.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: After my success with my HP/NCIS crossover I decided to try a straight NCIS story.

Story summary: Gibbs gets personally involved when a navy Lieutenant is murderd and her 10-year-old foster daughter, Kellie Gibson, is left alone. As he tries to solve the case, Gibbs finds out that sometimes people really do get another shot to get it right.

Chapter 1

NCIS: Second Chances

"Grab your gear!" NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said to his team as he entered the squad room.

As the team grabbed their things, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked, "What do we got, boss?"

"Navy Lieutenant was found dead this morning by her neighbor," Gibbs said simply as the rest of his team joined him in the elevator.

"Murder?" Former Mossad Officer Ziva David asked as Gibbs hit the elevator button for the parking level.

"Not sure," Gibbs said, succinctly. "The neighbor just said she went to check on her and saw that the lieutenant was sprawled on the floor and not moving."

-------------------

10-year-old Kellie Gibson was hiding in the bushes when she saw the NCIS team pull into the driveway. Hugging her knees closer to her chest, she didn't sniffle or make any sound as the agents started towards the house. She just wanted to be alone. After her father had died of a drug overdose and her mother left, Kellie had been shuffled from foster home to foster home.

Until Lt. Bree Martin had offered to take Kellie in.

The two had formed an instant bond and Kellie had been happy living with Bree for the past two years.

But now… Kellie hugged her knees tighter as a tear rolled down her cheek. Now what would happen to her? Hearing voices nearby, Kellie looked through the bushes and saw a woman with a black man Kellie recognized as her social worker, Greg Wilson.

"Lt. Martin was a foster parent?" Ziva asked, making notes. After a moment, she detected movement in the bushes by the house but turned back to Wilson as he continued talking.

"The lieutenant was one of my success stories," Wilson said, sadly. "Her parents were killed when she was 5. Got passed around different foster homes all her life. After high school she joined the navy. She was a good person, Agent David," Wilson insisted. "She and I were meeting for lunch a couple years ago and I told her about Kellie. Bree wanted to meet Kellie and the two hit it off instantly."

"I have not seen any children around," Ziva said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you have someone else pick up the child?"

Wilson shook his head. "Kellie called me a little bit ago but I haven't seen her."

Hearing the faintest rustling, Ziva glanced over at the bushes and gave a slight nod towards the house. "Excuse me a moment."

In the bushes, Kellie froze when she saw someone walking towards the bushes. Trying to be a still and quiet as possible, she tried to become invisible… non existent…

"You comfortable down there?"

Kellie leapt to her feet when she heard a voice and not looking, she bumped heads with a man with graying hair. "Sorry!" Kellie said, rubbing her head. "Oww…"

Gibbs rubbed his own head and looked at the young girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue-gray eyes and she looked scared. "You okay?" Gibbs asked, as he looked at her.

Kellie nodded. "Yeah…" Sniffling, she said, "You're with NCIS?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "We're going to try and find out what happened to Lt. Martin." Giving Kellie a smile, he asked, "You want to come out of those bushes?"

Kellie looked at the ground and shook her head. "Not really." Sitting on the ground again, she looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs. What's your name?" Gibbs asked, lightly leaning on the tops of the bushes.

"Kellie… Agent Gibbs? Can I ask you something?" Kellie asked, quietly.

"Sure," Gibbs replied. "What do you want to know?"

"What… what's going to happen to me?" Kellie asked, sniffling again. "I don't want to go to another foster home…"

Gibbs sighed. "I'll talk to your social worker. See if there's somewhere else you can stay."

"Bree was the first person to put up with me," Kellie said, hugging her knees again. After a moment, she said, "I tried to get her to hate me… to yell at me… She didn't… She understood, Agent Gibbs. She helped me…"

Gibbs looked down at the scared little girl and the agent side of him said to just call child services and have the kid sent to another foster home.

But the part of him that was once a father rebelled against that… and his gut told him his parental instincts were right. Gibbs smiled at her and waited until Kellie looked up at him. "What do you want to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I stay with you?" Kellie asked in a small voice.

-

"What do we got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to NCIS's medical examiner, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard who was crouched over Lieutenant Breanna Martin's body.

"No stab wounds, no gunshot wounds… Until we get her back to autopsy, I'm afraid all I can give you is time of death…" Ducky said, looking at the liver probe. "… which I'd say was roughly 3am this morning." Looking at Gibbs, Ducky whispered, "The lieutenant's foster daughter? Ziva told me you were going to find the poor child."

"Kid's hiding in the bushes by the house," Gibbs replied, looking around the living room. There were numerous pictures of Lt. Martin and Kellie Gibson and it looked like the two had been very close. Walking through the house, Gibbs went to Kellie's bedroom and noticed several drawings of pirate ships which were beautifully detailed.

"She's got a good eye," Greg Wilson said as he entered the room behind Gibbs, looking at the drawings on the walls. "Kellie has a lot of talent. Bree saw that… encouraged it…" With a laugh, he added, "Despite the fact she couldn't draw to save her life."

Gibbs smiled as well as he grabbed a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ backpack off of the floor. Putting a few shirts and some of Kellie's belongings inside, Gibbs asked, "Did Lt. Martin have any close friends?"

"Nope," Wilson said, shaking his head. "Bree and Kellie… all they had was each other." Looking at the senior agent, he added, "Catch this bastard, will you? Kellie needs to know what happened."

"We're going to do what we can," Gibbs promised. Starting to leave the room, he stopped when Wilson held out a brightly wrapped package. "Give this to Kellie, will you? I was going to give it to her for her birthday tomorrow."

Gibbs took the package and nodded. "Sure."

-------------------

Back at NCIS, Gibbs left Kellie sitting under his desk while he went down to the lab with McGee to take the evidence collected at the Lieutenant's home down to Abby Scuito, the forensic tech.

After a few minutes, Tony DiNozzo went over to Gibbs' desk and knelt down by the scared girl. "Can I get you something?"

Kellie hugged her backpack and shook her head. "'m okay," she mumbled.

Tony sighed and pulled the chair away and sat down on the floor. "You and Lt. Martin were close, huh?"

Kellie sniffed and nodded. "My third night at her house… I hid in the bushes out front. When Bree couldn't find me she had the police out looking for me… When she found me…" With a sound that was halfway between a choked sob and a laugh, she said, "Bree… Bree told me afterwards that she would have hid in the neighbor's bushes." After a moment, Kellie leaned forward and hugged Tony, crying. "It's not fair! She was really nice! I really liked her!"

Tony put his arms around the girl and patted her back. "Kellie… I promise we will find who did this and we will put them in jail." When Kellie pulled away a bit, Tony went on, "If we don't… you have my permission to punch me in the nose."

Kellie nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

"Now…" Tony said, smiling. "How much do you know about movies?" Tony's smile grew when Kellie gave a knowing smile back even though her eyes were still red from crying.

--

Down in her lab, Abby was going through the evidence and frowning. "Bree Martin was a foster kid?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, since she was 5."

"Then something's missing," Abby said, looking over everything. "Most foster kids keep a memento of some kind… a favorite shirt… a toy… Something they can take with them from foster home to foster home."

"There were no signs the house had been searched," Gibbs said, thinking about the house.

"Then either the killer knew where he was looking or she gave it to him," Abby replied.

--

Walking into Autopsy, Gibbs asked, "Anything, Duck?"

"The lieutenant did _not_ die from asphyxia, carbon monoxide poisoning, or blunt force trauma," Ducky replied as he started the Y-incision. "Beyond that I haven't the faintest idea what killed the poor woman."

"Poison," Gibbs guessed.

"Most likely," Ducky replied. "I'll have blood and tissue sent to Abby for analysis." Looking at his friend, Ducky asked, "How are _you_ doing, Jethro?"

"Lt. Martin was a foster parent," Gibbs replied. "Kid's name is Kellie Gibson." Pacing the room he added, "She likes to draw… pirate ships, mostly." Leaning on the autopsy table, Gibbs asked, "You know I don't believe in coincidences, Duck… But this time… I wish I did."

"And why is that?" Ducky asked, curious.

Gibbs shook his head and straightened up. "Call me when you got something," he added, turning to leave the room.

"I can tell you one thing, Jethro," Ducky said, making the senior agent stop and turn. "What ever happened to Lt. Breanna Martin, she was trying to protect Miss Gibson."

"How do you figure that?" Gibbs asked.

"No signs of a struggle, no defensive wounds…" the medical examiner replied. "Whoever killed her left no trace and from what I saw of the crime scene the child's bedroom was untouched."

-----

Up in the squad room, Kellie looked over Tony's shoulder and read the question on the screen. "'Name the 2006 creature flick in which Samuel L. Jackson did NOT die.'" Looking at Tony, Kellie grinned. "_Snakes on a Plane_. Also starred Julianna Margulies, formerly of the NBC show 'ER'."

Tony gave her a look as he typed in the answer. "Never met someone who was as good at 'Box Office Trivia' as me," he said.

"When I couldn't sleep Bree stayed up with me and we watched movies," Kellie said, sadly. "The scarier, the faster I fell asleep." Sitting on the floor, she sighed. "I guess you'll send me to my mom, huh?"

Tony closed down his game after logging Kellie's score and asked, "Do you want us to call her?"

Kellie shook her head. "Dad… he was a drug addict… but he took care of me. When he died, Mom left for… somewhere."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted as he got off the elevator. Looking around the room, he asked, "Kellie still under my desk?"

"No, she's right here, boss," Tony replied as Kellie stood and grabbed her bag.

"We need to talk," Gibbs said, leading the 10-year-old to a conference room and handing her a soda as she sat down. "Lt. Martin have any friends?" Gibbs asked as he sat down and took a drink from his coffee cup.

"No," Kellie replied, popping the top of her soda can and taking a sip. "I mean… some of the people she worked with in the Navy offices would come by… people she served with… Mostly it was just us."

"Tell me about last night," Gibbs said, quietly.

"I went to bed around 10," Kellie replied. "I didn't hear anything. I didn't even know…"

Seeing that Kellie didn't want to think about Lt. Martin lying dead in the living room, Gibbs asked, "Anyone ever make any threats against her or you?"

"No…" Kellie trailed off when she heard Gibbs' cellphone go off. After he had a quick talk with someone, he went to the door and said, "Stay with Agent DiNozzo. I'll be right back."

--

In Abby's lab, Gibbs found the forensic scientist looking at the toxicology results. "What do you got, Abbs?"

"GHB," Abby said, her tone dower.

"Date-rape drug," Gibbs said.

"I've gone over the lieutenant's clothes and found no signs that she'd been _raped_," Abby reported. "But I did find evidence of sexual activity."

"The lieutenant's bed hadn't been slept in," Gibbs replied.

"Maybe she was out and came back," Abby suggested.

"Leaving her foster daughter alone in an unlocked house at night?" Gibbs asked, giving Abby a doubtful look.

"It's possible," Abby replied with a grin. "If Bree Martin didn't want Kellie to know she was seeing a woman."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've got a rough idea of where I'm going with this story and I've decided to do a little used pairing: Gibbs/Ziva with a start of Gibbs/Hollis Mann. As far as the NCIS timeline—Mid 4th season.

And just a little teaser for future chapters Kellie Gibson's father is connected to the murder of Lt. Breanna Martin.

Remember to read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 2

* * *

Going upstairs to find NCIS's director, Jenny Shepard, Gibbs found her coming down to the squad room. "Director," Gibbs said, trying to be professional in an effort to be charming and persuasive. "Got a minute?"

Jenny turned and headed back up the stairs. "How can I help you, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny replied with a smirk. She knew when Gibbs was pouring it on to get something he wanted.

"Kellie Gibson," Gibbs replied, holding out the girl's child services file.

Jenny took the file and skimmed it over, looking at Gibbs. "You want my opinion?"

"She's been through enough, Jen," Gibbs said, quietly. "And she doesn't want to go to another foster home."

"Jethro…" Jenny said, closing the file and reaching for Gibbs' hand.

"I know the procedure, Jen…" Gibbs said, giving her a look. "But I'm not going to let that kid go to some stranger."

"Jethro…" Jenny said, using the tone she reserved just for Gibbs. When she was sure Gibbs was listening, she said, "You can't undo the past…"

"I know that, Jen," Gibbs said, irritably.

Handing back the file, Jenny smiled. "But sometimes… you can get a second chance to get it right. I know you'll do the right thing."

Gibbs headed downstairs and found Kellie and Tony looking at something on the computer. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss," Tony replied, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed Kellie's backpack and said, "Check in with Abby and Ducky before you leave. Let me know if they find anything."

"Right, boss," Tony said as Kellie followed the senior agent to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Gibbs asked, "Lt. Martin have any boyfriends?" Seeing Kellie's nervous look, he gave her a small smile. "Girlfriend?"

Kellie nodded, slowly. "She was an old friend of Bree's. I… I never met her." Looking up at Gibbs, she asked, "Did she kill Bree?"

"We don't know yet," Gibbs replied as they got to the parking level and headed to Gibbs' car. When they got to Gibbs' house, the NCIS agent led Kellie upstairs and to the spare bedroom.

Kellie sat on the bed and looked around. "Can I ask you a question, Agent Gibbs?"

"Sure," Gibbs replied as Kellie set her backpack on the floor.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kellie asked.

Gibbs didn't answer as he heard the stairs creak. After a moment, he raised an eyebrow as Army Lieutenant Colonel Hollis 'Holly' Mann came into the room. "Didn't hear you knock," Gibbs said, a smile tweaking the corners of his mouth.

"Was wondering if you were free for dinner," Holly said with a smile as she saw Kellie. "But I see you have company, so…"

Gibbs looked at Kellie then asked, "How do you feel about take-out?"

Kellie shrugged. "Whatever," She said before digging into her backpack and pulling out she sketchpad and a pencil before lying on her stomach on the bed.

Gibbs jerked his head in the direction of the hallway and when he closed the bedroom door, Gibbs looked at his current girlfriend. "She was living with a navy lieutenant who was murdered last night."

"Poor kid," Holly said, looking at the closed door. "Any idea who did it?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No idea. No signs of a struggle… All we've found so far is GHB in her system."

"She was raped?" Holly said, quietly.

"No," Gibbs replied.

"What is it?" Holly asked, reading the sadness in Gibbs' eyes. After a moment, she said, "This case is personal to you, isn't it?"

Gibbs didn't reply right away but after a few moments, he said in a whisper, "Kelly was my daughter."

Holly looked puzzled for a moment, but then her eyes widened in understanding. Looking at the spare room, she asked, "What's her name?"

"Kellie," Gibbs said with a knowing look. "K-E-L-L-I-E. Last name Gibson."

"It could just be a coincidence," Holly replied with a shrug and a knowing look. "Or don't you believe in that?"

"I don't know what to think," Gibbs admitted. "I don't know if this is a second chance or…"

Holly put a hand on Gibbs' arm and gave him a smile. "If there's one thing I've learned about you, Gibbs… You'll figure this out. Listen… why don't we do a rain check on dinner?"

"Holly…" Gibbs protested as he pulled her closer. "Stay… Please?"

Holly smirked. "Okay… But _I'm_ paying for dinner."

"Works for me," Gibbs said with a smile as he kissed her.

---------------------

Back at NCIS, Tony walked into autopsy to find Ducky talking to Bree Martin. After a minute, Tony cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Find anything, Ducky?"

"A cause of death," Ducky replied. "Subdural hematoma. By an object that had some degree of padding. My guess would be a cat scratching post."

"How'd you figure that out?" Tony asked, frowning in confusion.

"I found animal hair on the Lieutenant," Ducky explained. "Analysis from Abby concluded that it was cat hair."

"Lt. Martin didn't have any pets," Tony mused.

"No, but I'd say her killer does," Ducky replied.

"Ducky… can I ask you something?" Tony said, looking at Gibbs' friend.

Ducky gave a soft smile. "I wouldn't worry about Gibbs, my dear boy," he said, patting Tony's shoulder.

"He's taking this one personally, Ducky," Tony went on. "I see him look at Kellie and… She's a witness… But he doesn't see her that way."

Ducky nodded. "I understand your concerns, Tony… But until you're a father I don't think you can really understand what Gibbs is going through."

Tony sipped his coffee and nodded. "Yeah…"

---------------------

After take-out Italian, Gibbs kissed Holly good night and after putting away the leftovers, Kellie followed the NCIS agent down to the basement, stopping when she saw the boat frame. "Wow…" Kellie breathed, walking up and running a hand along the wood.

"Want to give me a hand?" Gibbs asked, holding out a sander. Kellie took it and slowly started sanding with the wood grain. "Tell me about your dad," Gibbs said, watching the young girl.

"He was in the army," Kellie said, a slight smile on her face. "Mom hated him being away so much but when he was home, Dad and I did tons of stuff together…" Giving Gibbs a real smile, she said, "Daddy wanted to build a treehouse with me… but I was scared of heights." Looking at the boat frame, her smile faded a bit. "After Dad was hurt in a car accident, he and I started to build a boat… but he died before we finished it."

"You said your father died of a drug overdose," Gibbs prompted.

"Pain pills," Kellie replied, simply. "I never even got to go to his funeral," she whispered. "Mom… she picked me up from school… told me Dad was dead… and dropped me off at child services. That's the last I saw of her."

Hearing a creak from upstairs, Gibbs reached for his weapon and Kellie ducked under the boat frame.

"Gibbs?"

Hearing Ziva's voice, Gibbs sighed as the Israeli agent came down the stairs. "What are you doing here, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as Kellie came from under the frame.

Ziva glanced at Kellie and smiled as she held out a canvas bas. "Agent DiNozzo thought you might like this," Ziva said, handing the 10-year-old the bag.

Kellie beamed as she pulled out a portable DVD player and about 7 movies. "Tell him 'thanks'," Kellie said, hurrying upstairs to put a movie on.

Once Kellie was out of earshot, Ziva turned to Gibbs. "I also brought some groceries over. And Ducky said that the lieutenant died of a subdural hematoma. Quite possibly she was killed by someone with a cat." Seeing Gibbs' raised eyebrow, Ziva went on. "Ducky believes that the murderer hit Lt. Martin with a padded scratching post."

Gibbs nodded and something Kellie had said earlier was popping back up in his mind. "Ziva… Run a background check on Kellie's father."

"To find what?" Ziva asked, more than a bit confused. But seeing the look on her boss's face she understood that Gibbs was having one of his famous gut instincts. "Right. Anything. Is there anything else you are having instincts about?"

Gibbs shook his head as he started working on his boat again. "Tell me when you have something."

Ziva nodded and as she started up the stairs, she stopped and turned. "Gibbs."

"Something else, Ziva?" Gibbs asked, not looking up at her.

"I never thanked you…" Ziva said and when Gibbs looked up at her, she came back down the stairs. "For coming back to help me. I know that you owed me, but… I…"

Gibbs stepped away from the boat and looked at his agent. "Ziva, you don't owe me for anything."

Ziva took another few steps towards Gibbs and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you…" Ziva muttered but as she turned for the stairs, Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her back. He didn't know why he was kissing her… and if Holly found out… But right now that was the least of his concerns. The first problem was what the hell was he doing in the first place?

Thankfully, Ziva pulled away and before either of them could do anything else, she was gone.

Gibbs sat down and he tried to think of what to do. Why couldn't life just be simple?

-------------------


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I included part of the episode 'Shalom' (Season 4 premire) with a few slight tweaks for story purposes.

And since this does take place after the episode 'Sharif Returns' we'll be seeing more of Lt. Col. Hillis Mann.

Remember: Reviews equal Love!

Chapter 3

* * *

After giving Ziva his surprise gift for Kellie, Tony headed out, surprised when he got to his apartment and found his girlfriend Jeanne Benoit waiting for him. "Well… To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tony asked, smiling.

"After all the times you've surprised me," Jeanne replied, smiling coyly. "…I thought it was time for me to surprise you." Kissing Tony, she said, "How am I doing?"

Tony went to kiss his girlfriend, but his caught the smells of spice and cheese. Looking at the carry-out bag on the ground, Tony asked, "What's in the bag?"

"My surprise," Jeanne said as Tony unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Setting the bag on the counter, Jeanne pulled out the goodies which included lasagna, garlic cheese bread, and a chocolate cake. "There's this new take-out place near the hospital: 'Casa De La Italiana'. I picked up Southwest Lasagna, roasted garlic bread, and Dark Chocolate Delight cake," she said, as Tony pulled out plates and forks. Seeing that Tony was distracted, she asked, "You okay, Tony?"

Tony sighed. Jeanne didn't know about his other life and phrasing the problem would be tricky. "A friend… is... having some problems," Tony finally said as he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I'm just kind of worried about him."

"What kind of problems?" Jeanne asked as she and Tony sat down and started eating.

Tony leaned back. "He lost his first wife and daughter about 15 years ago," Tony replied. "Now he's taking care of this 10-year-old girl who has the same name as his daughter."

Jeanne sighed as she sipped her wine. "Is that really what's bothering you?"

Tony sipped his own wine and after a moment, he shook his head. "Another coworker told me that I can't really understand what my friend is going through since I'm not a father." Fiddling with his glass, he shrugged. "I guess that just really got to me."

"Do you want kids?" Jeanne asked as she tore off a piece of bread.

Tony smiled, seductively. "Is that an offer, Miss Benoit?"

Jeanne laughed and gave Tony a playful shove. But when she replied, there was a devilish glint in her eye. "Rain check on the offer?"

Tony wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not, but he grinned, none the less.

-------------------

At NCIS, Ziva and McGee were researching Kellie Gibson's father, Corporal Kyle Gibson.

"Enlisted out of college," McGee reported, looking at the history. "Married Maureen Norton on his 21st birthday… Kellie was born 5 years later."

"I have checked and double checked Corporal Gibson's social security number and I cannot find a date of death," Ziva said, with a smirk. "What I did find was this." She held out a copy of Kyle's financials. "He bought gas at a truck stop just yesterday."

"Identity theft," McGee suggested.

"I also found an address," Ziva said, grabbing her coat.

"Ziva, it's late and…" But McGee's protest fell short as he realized that if Ziva was right… "Let's go." But when Ziva grinned, he added, "But _I'm_ driving."

-------

The motel didn't look like much and there was a sense of the place being a 'last stop'.

But when Ziva and McGee got to the door of Kyle Gibson, they caught a whiff of something baking inside.

"Corporal Gibson?" Ziva asked as she knocked on the door. "May we speak with you?"

After a moment, the door opened and the hallway was flooded with the smells of brown sugar, honey, and cinnamon. Kyle Gibson looked like he'd been wide awake but there were dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. "Cops?" Kyle guessed as he stepped aside and let the two in before closing the door.

"NCIS," McGee clarified, showing his badge as Ziva did the same. "I'm special Agent Timothy McGee, this is my partner, Ziva David."

Kyle smiled and limped into the kitchen where he grabbed a well-worn cane. "I'm former Army… not navy… Or a marine, for that matter."

Ziva and McGee exchanged a look, neither of them entirely sure of how to proceed. Finally, Ziva said, "When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

Kyle sat down on a kitchen stool, his eyes shining with tears. "I… You found her? She's alive? I-I tried everything, but… I thought Maureen took her… Then a few years ago, I… The, uh, police, they needed me to… to ID a body… I swear it was Kellie…" His eyes brightened. "She's alive? My baby girl is alive? Where is she?"

"With our boss," McGee replied. "We need to ask you some questions."

Kyle wanted to see his daughter, but common sense told him they wouldn't allow that just now. "Okay…" he replied, calmly. "Go ahead."

"Did you ever know Navy Lieutenant Breanna Martin?" Ziva asked, pulling out her notebook.

Kyle shook his head. "No…"

"Where were you at 3am this morning?" McGee asked.

"The 24 hour coffee shop down the street," Kyle replied. "I couldn't sleep." After a moment, he asked, "Are you asking for an alibi?" Looking at the NCIS agents, he said, "The lieutenant's dead, isn't she?"

Ziva could see the confusion and pain in Kyle's eyes and decided to share information. "She was taking care of Kellie… as a foster parent."

Kyle sighed and buried his head in his hands. "This can't be happening…" Looking up, he said, "Maureen just dumped Kellie at a foster home?"

"Child services," McGee corrected. "Kellie has been in numerous foster homes for a little over 3 and a half years."

Kyle let out another long sigh and stood up, limping to the oven where a cake was cooling on the counter. "I'd just gotten back from Iraq… Maureen and I had had another fight… we were seriously starting to talk about divorce… I wasn't paying attention and I crashed the car…" Taking the cake out of the pan, he went on. "I got addicted to painkillers. Vicodin, mostly." Leaning on the counter, he took a moment before going on. "I woke up from being passed out and found Maureen and Kellie gone. Few months later, cops threw my ass in rehab. I've been clean ever since. Strongest thing I take now is Tylenol." Looking at Ziva and McGee, he said, "When can I see my daughter?"

Ziva's eyes softened. "I don't know."

"Look, is she okay? Does she look okay?" Kyle asked, desperate for any information.

"Kellie and Lt. Martin were close," Ziva said, gently. "Kellie's scared… She's not sure what's going on…"

"And she's being taken care of?" Kyle asked.

"Our boss is taking care of her," McGee replied. "He's a former marine."

"He's a good man?" Kyle asked.

"I would trust him with my life," Ziva replied, not including that less than a year ago she had done exactly that.

Kyle nodded. "Look, I… I understand you have a loyalty to the guy, but… I want to talk to him myself. Please?"

Ziva's face was impassive, but she nodded. "If you come by NCIS tomorrow, I'm sure Agent Gibbs will give you a few minutes."

-

Driving back, Ziva called Gibbs. After he picked up, she said, "Corporal Gibson is alive. I do not believe he has anything to do with Lt. Martin's murder." After listening to Gibbs for a moment, she said, "He wants to meet with you, Gibbs. He is worried about his daughter." After a while, Ziva covered the cellphone and looked at McGee. "Drop me off at Gibbs' place." Going back to the cellphone, she said, "I'm coming back over."

After Ziva hung up the phone, McGee asked, "What's going on between you and Gibbs?"

Ziva didn't answer for the main reason that she had been asking herself that same question ever since she'd walked down into Gibbs' basement earlier that evening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Months Ago

_After escaping from the Israeli Embassy, Ziva was unsure of where to go and even less sure of what to do. The first step was to find a safe house but she didn't know what places could be monitored. Finally, her wanderings took her to Gibbs' house and after picking the lock on the front door, she went down to the basement before calling Abby at NCIS. When the line picked up, Abby said, quickly, "Gibbs?"_

"_Abby, it's Ziva," Ziva said, quietly. And despite her fear, she felt a sense of comfort at hearing the other woman's voice._

"_Ziva!" Abby said, sounding as though she was chewing something. No doubt digging into her candy stash, Ziva thought. "Are you alright?"_

"_No," Ziva replied, hoping Abby was alone in her lab. "And don't say my name so loud." When Abby asked about Ziva's location, Ziva looked around the basement. "I am at a safe place at the moment." After a while, Ziva said, "Abby, I need a phone number."_

"_Whose?" Abby asked._

"_I know you're good friends with Gibbs," Ziva said, quietly. "I know you can find him. Please."_

"_Alright. I'll call you back at this number," Abby said quickly before hanging up._

_Ziva hung up as well and sat on the floor. Despite the gravity of the situation, she couldn't surpress a wry smile. She had saved Gibbs' life in this basement. And now she was waiting for Gibbs to save her._

_She wasn't sure how long it had been but when her cellphone rang, Ziva picked up quickly. "Abby?" After jotting down the phone number, Abby rattled off, Ziva hung up and dialed the number, hearing a woman's voice._

"Hola. _How can I help you?"_

"_I… I am trying to get in touch with Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Ziva said, unable to keep a catch out of her voice. "A friend gave me this number."_

"_You are in luck," the woman replied. "I was just getting ready to head over to _Senor_ Franks'. I'll have _Senor_ Gibbs call you."_

"_Thank you," Ziva replied, gratefully. _

_After a few minutes, the phone rang again, and Ziva felt a surge of relief when she heard, "Yeah. Gibbs."_

"Hola_," Ziva replied, trying not to sound as emotional as before. "Uh… How's Mexico?"_

"_Ziva!" There was a note of Gibbs being happy to hear from her but then he asked the question. "How did you get this number?"_

"_From Abby," Ziva replied, hating that she had to pull Gibbs away from his retirement. "And if it helps, I forced it out of her."_

_But Gibbs wasn't fooled. He knew that for Ziva to try and track him down, something was very wrong. "No, it doesn't," Gibbs replied. "What's wrong?"_

"_Why does something always have to be wrong?" Ziva asked, suddenly embarrassed at needing Gibbs to bail her out. "Can't I just speak with an old friend? Do, uh… a little catching up?"_

_But again, Gibbs wasn't fooled one bit. "Today, Ziva."_

_As Ziva sat down, she resigned herself to the fact that no matter how she felt, or what she had learned at NCIS and Mossad, this was one problem she could not get out of on her own. "Okay… I may be in a little bit of trouble."_

"_Yeah?" Gibbs replied. "Define 'little'."_

_Ziva took a breath and went on. "I am currently on the run from the FBI, NCIS, Mossad, _and_ my father."_

_Whatever Gibbs had been expecting to hear, it wasn't that. "Geez, what'd you do?"_

"_I did nothing, Gibbs," Ziva replied, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "I swear I did nothing." _

_After Gibbs suggested going to DiNozzo and Jenny Shepard, Ziva heard the irritation in his voice as he said, "Ziva, Look! I'm retired! I'm 3000 miles away! What do you think _I _can do that they _can't_ do?"_

_Ziva felt helpless. "Honestly, I don't know. I was, uh… hoping maybe… save me?" She said, unable to stop the tears in her eyes or keep from sniffling._

"_Ziva…" Gibbs said, his tone weary._

"_Gibbs," Ziva said, sniffing again. "You know I never ask for help… even when I need it. Please... Help me?"_

"_I'll be there as soon as I can," Gibbs promised. "Ziva…"_

"_Yes?" Ziva said, quietly._

"_I'll help you… I promise…" Gibbs replied. _

_When Ziva hung up, she knew she should feel better but in reality, she actually felt worse._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

-

When Ziva went down to Gibbs' basement, she waited until he looked up before saying, "I don't know what to do. I... have feelings for you and... I don't know what to do about it."

"Ziva…" Gibbs started but stopped when she put a hand up.

"Gibbs… you…" Ziva took a moment, then said, "You saved me from myself… You kept me from turning into what my father wanted to turn me into… and you saved my life. I don't care what rules you have against dating, because… If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here." Stepping forward, she kissed Gibbs and when he put his arms on her shoulders, she looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Do not push me away, Gibbs."

But instead of pushing her away, Gibbs pulled her into an even deeper kiss, his hands moving down to her waist. After a few moments, Gibbs pulled Ziva's weapon and knife off of her belt and tossed them onto the workbench. His mind told him this was a bad idea, but as Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, he didn't care about bad ideas or his rules… All that mattered was that he was with a beautiful woman and he didn't want to let her go.

-------------


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I decided to throw in Lt. Roy Sanders from the episode 'Dead Man Walking' just to complicate the love story with Ziva and Gibbs. Next chapter, Lt. Col. Hollis Mann finds out about Gibbs and Ziva and someone dies.

Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning, Ziva couldn't find her usual calm as she went for her early morning run. Normally the sounds of her sneakers hitting the pavement and her breathing helped quiet her thoughts but this morning, she couldn't quiet her mind. She shouldn't have kissed Gibbs… and why did he have to kiss her back? If her feelings had been one-sided she could have let it go and moved on. But now she was even more confused than usual.

A flash of orange caught her eye and before she could alter her course, she collided with another runner, and both of them fell to the ground.

"Owww…" Ziva muttered, as she got to her feet. Just what she needed... to explain bruises at work.

"Are you… okay?" The other runner said, staring at her.

"Yes, I'm…" Ziva looked at him, recognition in her eyes. She had seen him before... He was always heading past her in the mornings. "…I'm fine…" She said, quietly. Going to wipe the dirt off her hands, she realized that the heel of her right hand was scraped and bleeding.

"Here," the other man said, pulling out a handkerchief and wrapping it around Ziva's hand. "You should get that looked at," he said, still holding her hand. After a moment, he said, "I-I'm sorry, I… don't even know your name."

"Ziva," Ziva said, smiling. "Ziva David."

"Israeli?"

Ziva's smile grew. "Most people don't recognize the accent. How did you know?"

"I work for the International Atomic Energy Agency," the man replied. "Navy Lt. Roy Sanders." Smiling, he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ziva. Do you want to… grab a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to," Ziva replied, unable to stop herself. Looking at her bleeding hand, she said, "Perhaps we could stop at a hospital first?"

--------------

As Gibbs put a plate of eggs and toast on the kitchen table for Kellie, he tried to think about what he was doing. He liked Holly… more than 'like', really… She put up with him, she stood up to him… But Ziva… Ziva was…

"Agent Gibbs?"

Looking up, Gibbs watched Kellie as she went to the table and sat down. "Sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

Kellie shrugged. "I guess… What did that lady want last night?"

Gibbs gave Kellie a look. "Which one?"

"The one that's not your girlfriend," Kellie replied with a smirk.

Gibbs gave her the stare he usually reserved for DiNozzo and was a bit surprised when she didn't back down. "That was Ziva David," Gibbs said. "She works for me."

"What did she want?" Kellie asked, digging into her breakfast.

Gibbs pondered how to respond to the question. If he told Kellie it was about the case, the girl would want to know what was going on. Still… maybe Kellie could shed some light on the newest mystery of the case. Topping off his cup of coffee, he said, "Tell me about the last time you remember seeing your father."

Kellie was surprised but she sighed. "I was about 6 and a half. Dad drove me to school and told me that next weekend the divorce would be finalized and Mom would be moving out. He promised to pick me up from school… but he never showed. Mom got me and left me with social services." Looking at Gibbs she asked, "Why?" Seeing Gibbs' look, she knew why he was asking. "It's about my dad, isn't it? Did someone kill my dad? Like they killed Bree?"

"Not exactly," Gibbs replied.

Kellie's mind started spinning and after a few minutes, she looked at Gibbs. "Dad didn't die… did he…? My mom lied." Tears filled her eyes as she repeated the words. "She told me he was dead… He was alive! He was alive and she took me away from him!"

"Kellie," Gibbs, said, his tone calming. "Listen to me…"

"Mom never liked me," Kellie went on. "She never wanted me around." She started crying and ran from the table back to her room.

Gibbs started to follow but stopped when his cellphone rang. "Yeah… Gibbs." Hearing McGee say that Kyle Gibson was at NCIS, Gibbs sighed and looked at the spare room where Kellie was. "Got it, McGee. I'll be there soon." Ending the call, Gibbs wondered if he should take Kellie to NCIS or if he should find someone to stay with her here. How would she feel seeing her father again when she'd thought he was dead? Going to the bedroom door, Gibbs knocked on the door. "Kellie?" There were sounds coming from the room and when Gibbs opened the door he found Kellie lying on her stomach, watching a movie on the portable DVD player from DiNozzo. When he saw which movie it was, Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he remembered one night a week before he saw his daughter last.

"_Jethro, that movie scares her!" Shannon said, frowning at her husband as he started the tape on a Friday evening._

"_Shannon, just relax," Gibbs said, grinning._

"_She'll have nightmares!" Shannon insisted, finally giving up as Kelly sat next to her father._

"Agent Gibbs?" Kellie Gibson said, stopping the movie and looking up as she wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs nodded and sat on the bed. "My daughter loved the movie _E.T._. But it gave her nightmares every time she watched it."

Kellie smiled. "When E.T. is lying in the bathroom and he's all white?" she asked, getting shivers just thinking about it.

Gibbs smiled. "Yep… That's the scene that scared Kelly the most."

"Your daughter's name was Kelly?" Kellie asked, seeing the sad look in Gibbs' eye. Looking around the room she was in, she asked, "Was this her bedroom?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, looking around.

"She died, didn't she?" Kellie asked, reaching for Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs nodded and subtly changed the subject. "Your dad's at NCIS."

Kellie nodded and after 15 minutes she'd changed into jeans and a purple top and had grabbed her backpack into which she'd stuffed the DVD player and the movies. Neither she nor Gibbs spoke on the drive to NCIS and once in the squad room Gibbs left Kellie at his desk and headed to interrogation where he found Corporal Kyle Gibson sitting at the table.

"Corporal Gibson," Gibbs said as he sat down, setting Lt. Martin's file on the table. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs."

"How's my daughter?" Kyle asked at once.

"She's okay," Gibbs replied.

"D-Does she know I'm alive, o-or…?" Kyle asked, not sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"She knows," Gibbs replied. "But I need to find out a few things before you can see her."

Kyle nodded. "I understand, but… I don't know anything, Agent Gibbs. All I want is my daughter back."

Gibbs pulled out a picture of Bree Martin and said, "Have you ever seen her before?"

Kyle started to shake his head, but then stopped and looked at the photo. Smiling ruefully, he said, "I was at the 24-hour coffee shop by my apartment about a week ago. She came in and…" Shrugging, he said, "I don't know why she came over to my table, but she and I talked for a couple hours. I never got her name." Picking up the photo and looking at the navy lieutenant, Kyle added, "She… she wanted to know all about me… my daughter… She liked hearing me talk about her."

"Tell me about your wife," Gibbs said.

Kyle gave a harsh laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "Maureen fell in love with the uniform. I always wanted a couple kids… Maureen wanted me all to herself. After my car accident Kellie and I started working on building a little fishing boat in the pole barn we had on our property."

"Any ideas why your wife would take your daughter away from you?" Gibbs asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Because she's an evil bitch," he replied, bitterly. "She took my daughter…" looking at the photo of Bree Martin he added, "And if Lt. Martin was figuring out who I really was…" Looking up at Gibbs he asked, "You… you think Maureen could have killed her?"

"Can you think of a motive?" Gibbs asked, looking at Kyle.

"She wanted to punish me?" Kyle suggested. "I really don't know." After a few moments, he asked, "When can I see Kellie?"

-----------------

Waking up next to Jeanne Benoit, Tony felt a slight pang of guilt. He genuinely liked Jeanne… loved her, really… and he felt guilty leading her on. But he couldn't tell her the truth… But when he started to have feelings for Jeanne, Tony had decided to set up a cover story to his cover in the off chance his conscience got the better of him or Jeanne heard something she shouldn't have. Jenny Shepard didn't know about Tony's cover story and he wondered if she'd approve or if she'd tell him it would jeopardize the mission. Getting up and heading to the kitchen, Tony had just finished making a fresh pot of coffee when Jeanne came into the room.

"Wow," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "You're cute, smart, great in bed… _and_ you make coffee?"

"I am a man of many talents," Tony replied with a smile.

"But I know that you are _not_ an early riser," Jeanne said, studying her boyfriend. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Tony poured coffee and added cream and sugar to Jeanne's and sugar to his. Once seated across from her, Tony fixed Jeanne with a look and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"You're married," Jeanne said, looking downcast.

"No," Tony replied with a smile. "I am definitely _not_ married." Taking a breath, he said, "I'm a former cop from Baltimore PD."

"What?" Jeanne said, stunned. "Tony, you…"

Tony went on. "I quit years ago but a friend needed my help tracking down a reported college professor who was selling drugs to high school kids."

"So you… you're under cover?" Jeanne asked. Her expression turning more serious she asked, "And you dating me…? Was this all part of your cover or…?"

"I love you, Jeanne," Tony said, quickly, surprised at how easily the words rolled off his tongue. "I never expected to, but… I…"

"Tony…" Jeanne said, not sure what to make of this new information. But seeing the look in his eyes and the way he held her hand, Jeanne couldn't help but believe him. Sighing, she said, "I guess I have to pretend I don't know, huh?"

"That'd be nice," Tony replied, leaning forward and kissing her.

-------------------

Back at Lt. Martin's house, Ziva could feel someone watching as she and Tony walked up to the front door. "So how come you were late?" Tony asked, curiously.

"I was meeting someone for coffee," Ziva replied, vaguely.

"And the bandage on your hand?" Tony asked, nodding to Ziva's right hand.

"He and I ran into each other this morning. He drove me to the hospital and then we went for coffee," Ziva replied, noticing that the front door didn't seem to be locked. "Tony," She said, looking at the door.

Tony nodded and slowly opened the door and stepped inside, stopping dead when he saw the messy living room. "Whoa…"

Beside him, Ziva looked around as well and she silently withdrew her weapon as she entered the house and looked around.

While Tony went into the bedrooms, Ziva headed for the kitchen, gun out and alert to any sounds.

But as she walked past the counter, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she felt someone hit her over the head. Falling to the floor, she heard Tony shout, "Freeze! Federal agents!" Then there were two gunshots before she lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just wanted to forewarn you that there are two deaths in this chapter but no one canon. I'm planning on having the next chapter focus on Gibbs with Kellie and Ziva. And Gibbshas to do something a little scary.... ask Ziva's father permission to date her.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 5

* * *

"What did DiNozzo and Ziva find at Lt. Martin's house?" Gibbs asked as he entered the squad room and looked over at McGee.

"Don't know," McGee said quickly. Looking at Gibbs, he added, "They haven't called in yet."

"What do you mean--?" Gibbs said, fixing McGee with a look. "—they haven't called in yet, McGee?"

McGee looked uncomfortable as he said, "I, uh… haven't heard from them and they're not picking up."

Gibbs turned quickly and as he headed for the elevator, his cellphone rang. "What?" he snapped. After a moment, he started for the elevator again as he looked at McGee. "McGee! Let's go!"

"Coming, boss," McGee said quickly as he grabbed his gear. "What's up?"

"Abby's got something," Gibbs replied, succinctly.

In the lab, Kyle Gibson was talking with Abby who was printing off the mass spectrometer results.

"What do you got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Some of the mystery prints you found at Bree Martin's house were a match to Maureen Gibson," Abby replied, bringing up the AFIS match on the computer monitor. "I also reran the lieutenant's blood… The GHB in her system had a very unique signature."

Looking at Gibbs, Kyle said, "Amphetamines."

"Not typical in GHB," Abby added. "But it knocks a person out without the disorientation later. It's odd…"

"Your wife killed Lt. Martin," Gibbs concluded, looking at Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "She must have found out where Kellie was."

Gibbs looked at McGee and Kyle and said, "Come on!" The small group hurried out of the lab before heading back to Bree Martin's home.

--------------------------

"Ziva. Ziva!"

Ziva moaned as she started to come around. Blinking, she noticed that it was dark. "Where are we?" she asked Tony.

"Basement, I think." Tony replied. "No windows or lights, though. How do you feel?"

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Ziva sat up. "Okay… I think," she replied as the pounding pain in her head started to recede. "You?"

"Bruised, but breathing," Tony replied as he looked around. "At least it's not a shipping container, right?"

"I am more concerned with who trapped us down here," Ziva replied, getting up off the floor and searching the basement, finding an old, but useable flashlight.

"My guess is whoever attacked Lt. Martin," Tony said, checking the basement door and finding it locked.

"Maureen Gibson?" Ziva guessed. Thinking on the case for a few moments, she asked, "What purpose would she have for getting rid of her daughter?"

Tony sighed and gave Ziva a look. "She gets rid of the kid and she and Kyle can act like newlyweds again."

"But Kyle loved Kellie," Ziva added, following her partner's line of thought. "He wouldn't give up his daughter."

"So the little brat had to go, of course," Maureen Gibson said as she turned on the single overhead light as she came down the stairs, gun pointed at Ziva. "Kyle was _mine_. All mine…"

"You were an only child, weren't you?" Tony asked. "I mean, obviously you never learned to share."

"Shut up," Maureen said quietly, her voice free of any emotion.

Tony slowly moved so that he was closer to Ziva; the better to pull her away if Maureen started firing. "So… you're just going to shoot us?"

"I was thinking about it," Maureen said with a smile that sent shivers down Tony's spine. When she pointed the gun at Tony, she said, "But I don't care what happens to you. Once Kyle gets here he'll see that it should have been just us."

"Federal agents!" McGee shouted as he appeared in the basement door way with Gibbs. "Drop the weapon, Maureen!"

Maureen didn't lower the gun but she took her finger off the trigger when she saw Kyle coming down the stairs as McGee and Gibbs flanked her, their guns drawn. Maureen Gibson's eyes lit up and she went to Kyle. "Hi, babe," Maureen said, sounding like a high school girl picking up her prom date.

"What have you done?" Kyle asked, horrified as he took a step back from his wife. "You… you abandoned our child… you murdered an innocent woman, Maureen!"

"She was going to give that brat back to you!" Maureen shouted, her finger going back to the gun's trigger. "And then you'd never come back to me. I had to do it."

"You hated our daughter from the moment she was born," Kyle said, disgusted. "And you think that I'm just going to forgive you? Go to Hell!"

Maureen looked as though she had been slapped and with cold rage in her eyes she raised the gun and pointed it at Kyle. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Gibbs was frozen as he watched Maureen fire the gun, not at her husband, but at him. But the bullet never hit Gibbs. Someone dove in front of him and Gibbs barely registered the bullet hitting Kyle in the chest. Firing his own weapon, Gibbs shot Maureen in the head and she fell to the ground, dead. As McGee compressed Kyle's wound, Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva. "You two okay?"

Tony nodded as Gibbs called the paramedics. "We're fine, boss." But Tony caught the look that Gibbs gave Ziva and he gave his boss a smile and a nod. Gibbs gave a nod back and went to help McGee with Kyle.

"Tony," Ziva said, looking at her partner, a look of apology in her eyes.

"If anyone deserves to be happy, Ziva," Tony replied with a miniscule shake of his head. "It's you." Ziva hugged him and kissed Tony on the cheek. "But you know…" Tony added, hugging her back. "If it doesn't work out, I'm available."

-------------------

Once at the hospital, Gibbs called Abby and asked that she bring Kellie over.

Standing outside the trauma room, Gibbs knew that it wasn't good and most likely the corporal wouldn't make it.

"How is he?" Ziva asked as she walked up to him and took Gibbs' hand.

"Hanging in there," Gibbs replied. "Hopefully Abby gets here soon…" Hearing a woman clearing her throat behind him, Gibbs turned and saw Lt. Col. Hollis Mann standing there. Turning to Ziva, he said, "Go wait for Abby."

When Ziva left, Holly sighed. "I'm surprised…"

"Holly…" Gibbs started but Holly held up a hand.

"I always thought you had a thing for Abby," Holly said with a sad smile. "It's okay, Gibbs."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Holly," Gibbs insisted. "I like you."

"But you were never going to let me get too close," Holly finished. Looking at where Ziva had gone, she added, "Good luck, Jethro."

When Ziva came back a few minutes later, Gibbs led Kellie to the trauma room and when the young girl saw her father, her eyes filled with tears. Despite the wires and IVs, Kellie took her father's hand and couldn't help a tiny smile when he squeezed it. "I love you, Daddy," Kellie whispered.

Kyle gave a weak smile as he turned to look at her. "Love… you…" Looking at Gibbs, Kyle said, "Agent… Gibbs…" When the senior NCIS Agent stepped closer, Kyle looked at his daughter, then at Gibbs. "Take… care… of her…"

When Kyle started to flatline, Kellie looked away as they shocked her father. Holding onto Gibbs, she started cry as the doctor called time of death.

--------------

Sitting under Gibbs' desk back at NCIS, Kellie didn't think she had any more tears in her. She'd just found her father again and before she could even give him a hug he was gone.

"Can I get you something?" Tony asked as he crouched down next to her. Kellie shook her head and Tony sighed. "I'm sorry about your dad." When Kellie didn't reply, he added, "Would it make you feel better to punch me in the nose?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Kellie mumbled.

Tony grinned. "Come on. One good punch. Free shot."

Kellie moved around so she could get a good swing in and when Tony nodded she pulled back a tight fist and swung.

At her desk, Ziva jumped up in alarm when Tony staggered back from Gibbs' desk holding his nose. "Tony!"

Tony held up a hand to stop her from rushing over as Kellie got up. "I'm sorry!" Kellie said, panicked. "I didn't mean to—"

But Tony was laughing as he pulled his hand away from his—thankfully not broken—nose. "You've got a good arm," he said, rubbing his sore nose.

"Dad taught me," Kellie said, quietly, as she sat in Gibbs' chair.

Tony sat at the desk and said, "I know you miss him. And it'll never be okay that he's gone. But he loved you and you loved him… and that's what really matters."

Kellie nodded, sadly. "It still hurts."

"I know…" Tony sighed as Kellie stood up and hugged him. Putting his arms around her, he whispered, "I know."

--

In the director's office, Gibbs sat with Agent Michelle Lee and Jenny Shepard.

Jenny looked only slightly surprised at Gibbs' request to adopt Kellie but she asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Jethro?"

"Corporal Gibson asked me to take care of his daughter, Director," Gibbs replied. "His last request."

Jenny looked at Agent Lee and said, "Give us a few minutes, will you, please?" Once Lee was gone, Jenny looked at Gibbs. "I know you miss your daughter, Jethro… But—"

"You said it yourself, Jen," Gibbs said, cutting her off. "I lost my wife and daughter… Kellie lost her parents." Fixing Jenny with a look, he added, "You told me that I can't undo the past… This is a second chance… for me… and for her…"

-------

In Gibbs' basement that night, he sat at his workbench, looking at a picture of himself, Shannon, and Kelly on a beach. He remembered every moment he'd had with his family. And when he'd lost them it felt like someone had shot him in the heart. His gut told him that adopting Kellie was the right thing to do but was he doing it for Kellie or for him?

The parallels were so close that Gibbs sometimes saw them blur together. But Kelly Gibbs and Kellie Gibson were two different people.

"Want some company?" a softly accented voice said from the stairs. When Gibbs looked up he saw Ziva coming down. She looked like a vision as she stood in the soft light and gave him a smile. Going to the boat frame, Ziva said, "Director Shepard told me about you adopting Kellie. I think the two of you belong together."

"Ziva…" Gibbs said, looking at her. "What are you…?"

Ziva's smile nearly made him weak in the knees. "It's okay, Gibbs…" When she took his hand, Gibbs had to sit again. "It's okay to let someone in."

"She's not Kelly," Gibbs said, looking at the picture on the workbench.

"No, she is not," Ziva admitted, picking up the picture. "But she is someone who needs you…" Holding the picture out to Gibbs, she said, "And I think Shannon and Kelly would want you to be happy."

Gibbs nodded and pulled out a bottle of bourbon and emptied two shall jars. Pouring drinks, he handed a jar to Ziva and with a glance to the framed photo, he said, "To second chances…"

"And new beginnings," Ziva added, toasting with Gibbs. When they finished their drinks, Ziva pulled Gibbs to his feet and they left the basement, going to the bedroom.

As Gibbs made love to Ziva, for the first time in years, he didn't think of Shannon. Rather, his thoughts and senses were wrapped up in the woman lying next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just taking care of a few questions with this chapter. I'm planning on the next chapter being a revisiting of the episode 'Dead Man Walking' and Ziva finds herself conflicted as Lt. Roy Sanders starts flirting with her.

Chapter 6

* * *

The morning of Corporal Kyle Gibson's funeral, Kellie didn't say much as she poked at her breakfast before going to get dressed.

As he cleaned up, Gibbs kept thinking about Bree Martin's murder. Something wasn't quite right… like there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Maureen Gibson wanted her husband all to herself—that covered leaving Kellie at Social Services. She'd probably hoped that Kyle would miss his wife and beg her to come back. Not long ago, Bree Martin had started figuring out Kyle Gibson was alive. But had Maureen been watching Bree or…?

"Agent Gibbs?" Kellie asked as she came back into the kitchen wearing a black skirt, black shoes and a navy blue blouse.

Gibbs turned and looked at the young girl. "What's up?"

Kellie sat at the table and said, "I've been thinking… and something doesn't make sense."

"Oh, yeah?" Gibbs replied, sitting down as well. "What's that?"

"How did my mom know where to find me?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," Gibbs said, simply. "I've been thinking about that. Any ideas?"

Kellie shook her head before saying, "I don't want to go today, Agent Gibbs."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.

"I… I don't want to say good-bye," Kellie replied, as tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"I know how you feel," Gibbs said, quietly. "It's hard to say good-bye like that."

"Dad would have liked Bree," Kellie went on. "She was funny… She loved me…"

"From what we can tell, Lt. Martin was going to give you back to your father."

Kellie sniffled again as she thought of her father. "I miss him, Agent Gibbs."

"I know," Gibbs replied as Kellie stood and went to hug him.

-------

Ziva, Tony, and Abby were waiting at the cemetery when Gibbs arrived with Kellie and as soon as Abby saw Kellie, the forensic scientist gave her a hug, smiling when Kellie hugged back.

"You doing okay, kiddo?" Tony asked, eyeing Kellie. When she shook her head, Tony knelt down in front of her. "You want to hit me in the nose again? I can take it. Come on." Kellie shook her head and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Come on, hit me."

Kellie didn't hit him, but she couldn't help a small smile. "You're weird, Agent DiNozzo."

"It's part of my charm," Tony replied, standing up. "Rain check?"

When Kellie laughed, Gibbs gave Tony a small smile and a nod of thanks.

"Agent Gibbs."

Turning, Gibbs saw Lt. Col. Mann walking up, dressed in her best Army uniform. "Holly."

Holly looked at Kellie and gave the child a smile before turning to Gibbs. "We're just about ready to begin the service."

As Gibbs led the way, Ziva took his arm and Tony offered his arm to Abby. "Shall we, milady?" Tony asked, smiling at his coworker.

------

After the service, Tony offered to take Kellie to NCIS for a while and Gibbs acquiesced as there was a stop he wanted to make by himself.

--

Kneeling down before the graves of his first wife and daughter, Gibbs wasn't sure what he should say. But as he touched the headstones, he said, "I miss you, Kelly. And Shannon, I know you'd probably have smacked me for holding on to the two of you for so long. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should have been there. I failed you." Thinking about Kellie Gibson, Gibbs went on. "I'm trying to move on. I just… I still miss you… both of you." Getting to his feet, Gibbs looked down at the graves. "I'm sorry I was away from you guys so much. And I'm sorry that I put the Marines ahead of you and Kelly, Shannon. The two of you should have been my highest priority." Thinking again of Kellie and Ziva, he added, "I have a second chance… I promise… this time I'll get it right. I love you… both of you…"

Leaving the cemetery, Gibbs was surprised to find Greg Wilson standing in the parking lot. "How'd you find me, Wilson?"

"Agent McGee told me this was where your family was buried," Wilson replied, looking around nervously. "I, uh… I-I need to talk you about Bree Martin."

Gibbs fixed the man with a look. "What about her?"

Wilson looked nervous again as he said, quietly, "It's my fault she's dead."

--------------

Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby gathered around the two-way mirror in the observation room as they watched Gibbs and Greg Wilson in Interrogation Room 1.

"How could he have been responsible for Lt. Martin's death?" Ziva asked, a touch confused.

"I think we're about to find out to what's been bugging Gibbs about the case," Tony replied, looking at the social worker.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked, confused.

Tony glanced at her, giving her a pointed look before he said, "How did Maureen Gibson know where Kellie was?"

--

"I never met Maureen Gibson," Greg Wilson said as he stared at the table. "A few days before Bree died a woman came into my office. Told me that her daughter was in foster care."

"You didn't think to ask about—" Gibbs started before Wilson interrupted.

"Kellie was just dropped off outside our offices, Agent Gibbs. Maureen gave me her daughter's name… told me the child had vanished…" Looking up at Gibbs, Wilson added, "She seemed genuinely worried. I… I called Bree and told her she needed to bring Kellie in. Kellie wouldn't talk about her mother. If I'd have known Maureen was going to…"

"How did Maureen find out where Lt. Martin lived?" Gibbs asked.

Wilson sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know. I don't know if she stalked Bree or… or what happened." Looking up again, he went on. "But ever since I saw your M.E. carrying Bree's body out of her house… I can't help but think that this is all my fault. I never tried to track down Kellie's father or at least confirm he was dead… If I had just done my job…"

"You did do your job," Gibbs said, looking at the other man. "You kept Kellie safe… you tried to help her… You finally found someone she could connect with. And you thought you were reuniting a mother with her daughter."

"I'm an accessory to murder, Agent Gibbs," Wilson insisted. "Maureen wouldn't have killed Bree if it hadn't been for me."

--

"He has a point," Ziva said as she watched the two men talking. "If Wilson had been more thorough in checking on why Kellie was at Social Services the poor girl could be living with her father right now."

"Or Maureen Gibson could have killed both of them," Tony countered. "It's not that simple, Ziva."

"Ziva has a point, Tony," McGee shrugged. "We ran a check and found Corporal Gibson right away. Wilson's first job should have been to find another family member."

"Foster system isn't great, Probie," Tony replied. "People make mistakes."

"But this is a mistake that could easily have been avoided," Ziva said, calmly.

"Wilson wants to be arrested because he feels guilty. Remorse isn't a crime," Tony insisted.

"What do you think, Abby?" Ziva asked, turning to the forensics tech.

"I think you and McGee and Tony all have good points," Abby replied. "But you're forgetting about one thing."

"What's that?" McGee asked, looking a bit perplexed. As Abby headed out of the room. "Abby?"

---

In the lab, Abby quickly brought up the case file while McGee, Ziva, and Tony gathered around the computer. "Okay. We know that the night Lt. Breanna Martin dies she was seeing an old girlfriend and was drugged with an altered form of GHB. But if Maureen was alone she could have easily killed Kellie after killing Lt. Martin."

"Maureen Gibson wasn't alone," McGee deduced. "Someone else was there and kept her from killing her daughter."

"Possible," Abby said, quickly before turning back to her computers. "But something else was bothering me. There was no signs of a struggle. No fingerprints… and no murder weapon."

"The killer took it with them," Ziva shrugged.

"But Maureen Gibson didn't own a cat," Abby said, smugly.

"So she got it from the neighbor's trash," Tony suggested. "Abby, what does this have to do with--?"

"The case?" Abby finished, hitting her computer again. "My theory? Maureen wanted Kellie out of her life. But she was still Kellie's mother. She may have been insane, but she couldn't kill her own child."

"Okay," Tony said, slowly… "But none of this is an answer to the question, Abby."

Abby turned to the senior field agent, her face set, but she was smiling. "Bree Martin wasn't killed in the house. She was killed outside. Greg Wilson may have helped Maureen Gibson find Lt. Martin, but Maureen acted on her own. He can feel guilty… but that's the only crime against him."

---------

That night, Ziva started dinner over at Gibbs' house while Gibbs and Kellie were down in the basement.

Kellie had hardly spoken at all since the funeral and Gibbs figured that the young girl just needed some time to deal with everything.

Sitting under the boat, Kellie watched Gibbs work on his project. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked as he looked down at her.

Looking up at Gibbs, Kellie asked, "Why did Mr. Wilson come to see you?"

Gibbs set his tools down and sat next to Kellie. Looking at her for a moment, he replied, "Wilson told your mother you were staying with Lt. Martin. He felt he was responsible for what happened."

"I never talked about Mom," Kellie said as she leaned against Gibbs. "I didn't want to talk about her. I didn't love her… and I know she didn't love me."

"She didn't kill Lt. Martin in the house," Gibbs explained. "Your mother killed her and left the body in the house."

Kellie sniffled and stood, walking around the boat. After a few moments, she said, "I don't want to talk about my mom. Okay?"

"Sure," Gibbs agreed, picking up his tools again. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kellie shrugged as she grabbed a sander and started working on the other side of the boat. "I don't know." After a few minutes of silent working, she asked, "How do you get the boat out when it's finished?"

Gibbs grinned and motioned for Kellie to come over to his side. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

Kellie grinned and when she saw Gibbs put a finger to his lips, she nodded. "Secret's safe with me, Agent Gibbs."

"Just call me Gibbs."

Kellie nodded and hugged him before going back to her side of the boat. "So what are you going to name this boat when it's finished?" she asked, smiling.

----------------------------------

A few weeks later, Gibbs stood in MTAC, waiting to be connected with Mossad Deputy Director, Eli David… Ziva's father.

After finding out about the two being involved, Deputy Director hadn't been thrilled. But after much insistence, Eli David had agreed to speak with Gibbs.

When the deputy director came on, Gibbs noticed that he looked a little less upset than before. "Deputy Director David."

"Agent Gibbs," Eli David said, with a polite nod. "I have been thinking about you and my daughter. I know you helped save her… setting aside your own desires to help Ziva."

"I care about her very much," Gibbs insisted. "Ziva saved my life… and I owed her."

Eli waved this away. "I look into your eyes, Agent Gibbs, and I see that you would do anything for my daughter." After a moment's pause, he added, "I know about your family. And I know that being a father you often ask yourself how could I have raised my children like I have. Trained them to be killers and spies."

"The thought crossed my mind," Gibbs admitted.

"Someday I hope to insure that Ziva doesn't have to make that choice with her sons and daughters," Eli replied. "All I have ever wanted was for my children to be happy. For my daughter to marry a good man." Fixing Gibbs with a look, he asked, "And now I ask: Are you a good man, Agent Gibbs? Will you love my daughter? Will you place her above all else? Will you protect her?"

"You have my word," Gibbs promised.

"Then I give you permission to court my daughter," Eli said with the slightest hint of a smile. "I wish you both the greatest joy."

----

Pacing the squad room, Ziva was on pins and needles—although that was rather redundant, she thought. Gibbs had been in MTAC with her father for almost 45 minutes and that didn't bode well. And what exactly did that mean: 'bode well'?

"Ziva?"

"What?!" Ziva snapped as she gave an ice cold stare to Tony.

Tony held up a cup and said, "Berry mango madness."

Ziva took the smoothie gratefully and sipped before looking up at the upper level. "Gibbs has been talking with my father for nearly an hour."

"So?" Tony asked, sitting at his desk. Seeing that Ziva was about to go postal, Tony sighed, "When you meet the parents, a quick talk either means they like you right away, or they really, really hate you. A long talk means that they're trying to get to know you. It's a good thing, Ziva. Trust me."

"I just don't think that my father has any right to be telling me who I can and cannot date," Ziva grumbled as she sat at her desk, jumping up again when she saw the elevator open and Gibbs signaling for her to join him.

Once the elevator doors closed and Gibbs hit the stop button, he turned to Ziva. "Had a nice talk with your father."

"I-I was starting to worry," Ziva said, quickly.

"He asked when he should come see his new grandchild," Gibbs added, watching Ziva's eyes widen and her face blanch. "I don't think he meant Kellie."

Ziva stammered for a moment, not quite sure of what to say.

"So…" Gibbs said, starting the elevator again. "Maybe we should think about getting married soon?"


End file.
